


Von Mistelzweigen und unangenehmen Überraschungen

by Rebecca



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mistletoe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-16
Updated: 2007-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermine macht eine überraschende Entdeckung. Die Story spielt im dritten Jahr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Von Mistelzweigen und unangenehmen Überraschungen

**Author's Note:**

> Bis auf die Story gehört alles Joanne K. Rowling. Ich hab's zum Spaß und nicht für Geld getan.
> 
>  
> 
> Danke an Mia fürs Betalesen!

Der Tag, an dem Hermines romantische Gefühle beim Anblick von Mistelzweigen unwiderruflich zerstört wurden, schien zunächst ein Tag zu werden wie jeder andere, soweit man das auf Hogwards überhaupt sagen konnte. Nichts Böses ahnend machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Bücherei. So kurz vor Weihnachten war dort meist nicht sehr viel los, und auch der Gang, der zur Bücherei hinführte, war in diesen Tagen wie ausgestorben.

An der Decke über der zweiten Kreuzung hing ein großer Mistelzweig, Hermine hatte ihn schon zuvor bemerkt. Natürlich, auf Hogwards schienen sich die Mistelzweige hin und wieder selbständig zu machen und ihre Standorte zu ändern — wahrscheinlich war das tatsächlich der Fall. Aber dieser Mistelzweig lauerte schon länger hier und grinste Hermine jedes mal herausfordernd an, wenn sie verstohlen unter ihm hindurchschlüpfte.

Vielleicht, ganz vielleicht, hätte sie sich der Herausforderung gestellt und hätte sich küssen lassen... Zumindest ertappte sie sich hin und wieder dabei, wie ihre Gedanken sehnsüchtig abschweiften. Sie stellte sich vor, wie es wäre, wenn fremde Lippen die ihren berührten... nur um dann mit einem Seufzer festzustellen, dass sie bestimmt von keinem der kindischen und unreifen Jungen aus ihrem Jahrgang geküsst werden wollte.

Die älteren Schüler hingegen hatten damit keine Probleme. In diesen Tagen sah man oft, wie sich jemand an eine ahnungslose Person heranschlich, die gerade unter einem Mistelzweig stand, und einen schüchternen Schmatzer auf seinen oder ihren Lippen platzierte, um dann mit hochrotem Kopf davonzulaufen. Andere waren mutiger, knutschten mal unbeholfen, mal kichernd, immer darauf bedacht, nicht von den wachsamen Lehrern erwischt zu werden.

Solange die Pärchen jedoch unter Mistelzweigen standen, waren die meisten Lehrer weniger streng als üblich. Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob das ein weiterer mysteriöser Zauber der Mistelzweige war oder einfach daran lag, dass bald Weihnachten war. Was auch immer der Grund sein mochte, die vorweihnachtliche Stimmung auf Hogwards war fröhlich und ausgelassen.

Hermine war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie kaum bemerkte, wie ihre Füße sie dem schicksalhaften Mistelzweig näher trugen. Erst nach mehreren Metern drang in ihr Bewusstsein, dass sie nicht allein war, und sie hob den Blick. Überrascht stellte Hermine fest, dass ein küssendes Paar unter dem Mistelzweig stand. Ihre Füße hielten augenblicklich inne und ihre Überraschung wuchs, als sie sah, dass es sich um zwei Männer handelte, zwei _erwachsene_ Männer.

Der eine trug eine staubgraue, schäbige Robe, die zweifelsohne Professor Lupin gehörte. Der andere, größere, war völlig in Schwarz gekleidet, und schwarzglänzende Haare umrahmten sein blasses Gesicht — Professor Snape! Die beiden waren so sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, dass sie Hermines Anwesenheit nicht bemerkten. Eine kleine Stimme in Hermines Kopf sagte ihr, dass sie sich besser umdrehen und verschwinden sollte, bevor sie jemand bemerkte. Doch Hermine war zu geschockt, um sich zu bewegen. Sie konnte nur reglos dastehen und aus weit geöffneten Augen starren.

Bei genauerer Überlegung schien es nur logisch, dass auch Lehrer ein Liebesleben hatten. Aber doch nicht mitten auf dem Flur wie Hermines Mitschüler, und vor allem nicht Lupin mit... mit _Snape_! Snape hasste jeden, und jeder hasste Snape. Es war einfach unvorstellbar, dass ihn jemand freiwillig küsste, oder dass er zuließ, geküsst zu werden.

Doch offensichtlich hatten die beiden Männer Gefallen an dem, was sie taten. Hermine hatte noch nie einen derart leidenschaftlichen Kuss gesehen. Es gab keine Unsicherheit, keine linkischen oder unerfahrenen Bewegungen. Sie pressten fordernd ihre Körper aneinander, Lupin hatte seine Arme um Snapes Leib geschlungen. Wie selbstverständlich ruhte Snapes Hand auf Lupins Nacken, und seine langen Finger strichen verspielt durch Lupins Haar. Ihre Lippen verschlangen sich gierig, glitten in feuchten Liebkosungen übereinander.

Selbst die heißumschwärmtesten Jungen von ganz Hogwards hätten bei dieser Darbietung noch eine Menge lernen können. Es schien, als würden Snape und Lupin jeden Millimeter vom Mund des anderen erforschen, ausgiebig und lustvoll. Hermine errötete, als sie sah, was ihre Zungen anstellten. Sie errötete noch mehr bei dem Gedanken an das, was sie _nicht_ sehen konnte...

Plötzlich durchbrach ein lautes Gepolter die Stille, hallte von den steinernen Wänden wider und dröhnte in Hermines Ohren. Snape und Lupin fuhren auseinander und sahen sie entsetzt an. Erst in diesem Augenblick bemerkte Hermine, dass sie selbst den Krach verursacht hatte. Ihre untreuen Finger hatten ihren Griff gelöst, und ihre Bücher waren ihr entglitten.

Trotz der plötzlichen Störung konnte sich das ungleiche Paar nur schwer voneinander lösen, die Leidenschaft hing noch wie greifbar zwischen ihnen. Snape fand zuerst zu seinem gewohnten Selbst zurück: "Lupin, du unverbesserlicher Idiot!", brüllte er und beugte sich drohend über das Objekt seiner Wut wie ein schwarzer Geier. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten unheilvoll. "Kannst du mir verraten, was das sollte?" Snape verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust zu einer Barriere, sein Zeigefinger tippte einen ungeduldigen Takt auf den dicken Stoff seiner Robe.

Hermine kannte diese Geste nur zu gut. Wenn Snape wütend war, und er war im Moment ausgesprochen wütend, hielt man sich besser nicht in seiner Nähe auf. Sie schüttelte die Starre ab, die sich ihrer bemächtigt hatte und bückte sich, um die Bücher aufzuheben, die sie einige Sekunden zuvor fallen gelassen hatte. Wenn sie sich beeilte, konnte sie sich vielleicht davonschleichen, bevor einer der beiden Lehrer sich an ihre Gegenwart erinnerte.

Mit Händen, die noch immer vor Schock zitterten, stapelte sie hastig ihre Bücher, ohne auf die geknickten Seiten und angestoßenen Ecken zu achten. Wie hätte sie _damit_ rechnen sollen? Wie um alles in der Welt? Es war wesentlich wahrscheinlicher, dass Neville eine Eins in Zaubertränken bekam, als das _so_ etwas passierte. Zumindest hätte Hermine das bis vor kurzem gedacht.

"Falls du es nicht bemerkt hast, wir stehen unter einem Mistelzweig.", sagte Lupin in diesem Augenblick. Er klang so ruhig und freundlich wie immer.

"Zur Hölle mit den verdammten Weihnachtsbräuchen.", zischte Snape giftig.

"Gerade eben hattest du noch Spaß daran.", erwiderte Lupin mit einem amüsierten Unterton in der Stimme. Hermine zuckte innerlich zusammen. Sie fürchtete beinahe, dass Snape ihm für diese Bemerkung augenblicklich den Kopf abreißen würde, oder gar Schlimmeres. Zu ihrem Erstaunen knurrte er jedoch nur abweisend.

Hermine drückte ihren Bücherstapel fest an sich, dann erhob sie sich, vorsichtig, um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Gerade, als sie sich umdrehen wollte, schoss Snapes Kopf zur Seite, und er nagelte sie mit einem vernichtenden Blick fest. "Was schleichst du überhaupt hier herum?", fragte er eisig, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. "Habt ihr Dummköpfe nichts besseres zu tun, als ständig eure Nasen in Dinge zu stecken, die euch nichts angehen?" Wütend presste er die Zähne aufeinander. Eine strenge Furche wurde sichtbar, und seine Lippen formten eine dünne, unnachgiebige Linie.

Hermine konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass dieselben Lippen eben noch so geschmeidig und leidenschaftlich gewesen waren. Überhaupt schien das alles nur ein absurder Traum gewesen zu sein, eine Wahnvorstellung...

"Nein, Professor.", sagte sie und schluckte. "Ich wollte in die Bibliothek." Selbst Snape konnte sie dafür nicht bestrafen, versuchte Hermine sich einzureden. Snapes schwarze Augen musterten Hermine einige schreckliche Sekunden lang, und sie musste ihren ganzen Mut zusammennehmen, um seinem Blick standzuhalten.

"Wir müssen einen Vergessensspruch zaubern.", sagte er schließlich, gefährlich leise. Er griff in eine verborgene Tasche seiner Robe und holte seinen Zauberstab hervor. Unwillkürlich wich Hermine einen Schritt zurück. Es war sinnlos, sie wusste es, und ängstlich beobachtete sie, wie Snape auf sie zielte.

"Warte.", sagte Lupin. Er legte seine Hand auf Snapes Unterarm, eine seltsam vertraute Geste, die Hermine versicherte, dass das Unmögliche tatsächlich geschehen war. Snape hielt inne und blickte den anderen an, und zu Hermines Erleichterung ließ er seinen Zauberstab wieder sinken. Dann wandte sich Lupin Hermine zu. Er lächelte sie an, ein wenig müde zwar, aber anscheinend war er nicht im geringsten böse. Mit leisen Schritten durchmaß er den Raum, bis er vor ihr stand. "Hermine...", begann er und seufzte leise. Ein Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht, und es bildeten sich harte Linien. Die grauen Strähnen in seinem Haar verhöhnten seine Jugend.

"Du kannst dir vielleicht vorstellen, wie unangenehm Tratsch und Spott sind.", sagte er schließlich leise. Hermine beeilte sich zu nickten. Am Anfang ihres ersten Schuljahres war sie selbst nicht sehr beliebt gewesen, und später hatte sie miterlebt, wie über Harry unangenehme Gerüchte verbreitet wurden. "Versprichst du mir, nichts von dem zu erzählen, was du gerade gesehen hast?", fragte Lupin.

"Ich verspreche es.", antwortete Hermine ernst.

"Danke.", sagte Lupin, dann zwinkerte er ihr zu.

Hermine drehte sich um und hastete davon, hoffend, dass Snape es sich nicht doch noch anders überlegen und sie mit einem Zauber belegen würde. Während sie um die nächste Ecke verschwand, hörte sie Snape brüllen: "Und wenn du auch nur ein Wort sagst, sorge ich persönlich dafür, dass du es bereust, Granger!"

Daran hatte Hermine nicht den geringsten Zweifel.


End file.
